A Different Life
by TheBaka14
Summary: This is about how one boy, changed his life for the better or worse. In the world of Infinite Stratos, where women are on the top, one company shall shake the very foundation that they stand on. One program will start a chain of lies and cover ups, while organizations hiding in the dark will make their move. Will the company be enough to handle everything, or will it crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING **

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HALO, OR INFINITE STRATOS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

PMC or commonly known as Private Military Corporations were established back then all the way to the World War 2 Era. Since then many countries have hired their services, whether it be a simple escort or maybe even a raid on a compound, no matter what the job was if you got money for their services then everything is fine. However, mostly many view PMC as evil or monstrous companies that have their own soldiers to do their bidding over seas to the highest bidder. However, when Shinonono Tabane introduced the world to the machines known as the IS, it dramatically changed the world whether it would have been for better or worst. However, with her machine was introduced to the world, Priority Black, and the leading PMC at the time of the introduction of IS had their own ace up their sleeve. While other countries worked non stop to obtain such revolutionary technology, Priority Black worked on creating a project that was capable of being on the same level as the IS system. The project code named Spartan, was about messing with human genes and transforming normal prime candidates, into the ultimate super solider. While it was against ethics, and laws, the company did it in secret and for volunteers they only used their own people and made a contract saying that not anything that goes south will be pinned on them. However, at the same time, they did not have many test subjects and that was on the mind of Yamato Ryu, the man in charge of the program. He was still thinking about it on his way to meet his niece Haku Yuki for her birthday party. When he arrived at the party he quickly spotted his niece, but standing next to her was a boy he only saw a few times, his name was Naruto. Thinking about it, he can remember how this boy entered his niece's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_6 years old Naruto Namikaze sighed, for the fourth time today. His older sister 9 and the eldest of the siblings Akane Namikaze was awarded yet another contract for her piloting skills with the new IS machine. He knew it was a new machine that had numerous capabilities whether it was for good or evil, it was up to the user. Nevertheless, it was also only available to female operators only. Since then women has started to rise above men and became arrogant with their thinking. When his sister when to a demonstration of the machine, one reacted to her and she quickly found herself as an opponent against another rookie IS operator. When the battle began, it was like a mesmerizing show, Akane was practically dancing around her opponent, even though she herself never piloted the machine, her training with their mother Kushina Namikaze (formerly Uzumaki until she wed Minato Namikaze and a former Kenjutsu master) was showing in the match. Akane quickly won, with the crowd cheering for seeing such an amazing spar, many people approached Akane to sponsor her and give contracts. Naturally for the good of the Namikaze Clan, she agreed which led her to being one of the best IS pilots. However, because of that his family, stared to ignore it like he didn't even exist _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since that day, Naruto had a fall out with his family until his birthday came up. Nevertheless, the only one that knew it was his birthday was his one and only friend at school Haku. She was the only one that day to say Happy Birthday. The day after that he secretly got all of his belonging, which is not much. Since Naruto moved in with Haku's family, his life has been looking up for the better. Even his so-called "family" has not even noticed his missing presence.

This currently leaves Yamato to wonder why such parents could even exist. Walking up to the kids, he shouted "Surprise, Happy Birthday!" Haku said thank you."_Hmm, have I met this guy before?_" thought Naruto as he took a closer look at him. Yamato seeing Naruto's confused look decided to introduce himself. "Hello Naruto, my name is Yamato and I'm the CEO of Priority Black," Yamato said. "Oh is that why there are guys hiding in the tree's?" asked Naruto. Now Yamato was truly impressed with the boy, his escorts were wearing the company's standard issued cloaking suit.

The cloaking suit was designed to blend the user's body into any background they where standing near. The suit has thousands of micro camera's to take real time pictures and cover the user to what ever was happening around them. It was like a picture being downloaded. Now if Naruto was the first person outside the company to see his escorts, Yamato now believes he has found his perfect subject for the kickoff of the Spartan program.

"Say Naruto, would you be interested in a program I'm working on?" asked Yamato. "Uncle, what are you saying!" cried Haku, since she did not want her best friend to go away. "Don't worry", Yamato told the girl, "He will be in a special program that will help the company protect the world" Yamato told her. "Aren't I a little too young to be working?" asked Naruto. "No Naruto, you will be the perfect subject at your age", Yamato said. Now Naruto had to think about what would happen if he accepted, the pro would be that he would be guaranteed a job in the future if he did, but the con was he would leave Haku behind for the job.

After wonder about the offer for 5 minutes, he finally made his choice. "OK I'll come with you but on my terms," declared Naruto. "State your terms then we can go after the party" replied Yamato. "First one is that I can visit Haku and vice versa any time," said Naruto. It took Yamato a few minutes to think about this proposal, and decided that Haku visiting Naruto will help bring his morale up with the kinds of test he will be conducting. "Very well, I shall allow that," replied Yamato. "Second is that ramen will be available to me any time I want!" said Naruto.** "**_Hmm, I will need to restrain him from consuming too much sodium for the tests_." Yamato pondered. "Sorry no can do, ramen will be available from time to time, but not always, besides we need you to be healthy for the tests." Yamato coolly told him.

"WAIT TESTS?" shouted Naruto. "I don't want to take any dumb tests," Naruto complained. "No, not paper tests; we will be doing physical tests and only a few paper ones, I promise" Yamato told Naruto. "Hmm, that's OK with me I guess," replied Naruto, while have a confused look on his face. Haku could not help it but laugh at Naruto's face. It reminded her of why she became friends with Naruto. "Now for my last demand, I want to have my own custom amour," Naruto said. Yamato pondered over this for a few seconds until he decided that it would have no harm. "Very well, with all of the terms made, enjoy the party while you can," Yamato told Naruto. With that, he walked towards a chair to have a seat, while Haku and Naruto started to play some games. A few hours later at 7 o'clock, Yamato decided it was time to leave and help Naruto settle at his new home. Yamato walked up to the kids and nudged Naruto, signaling him that it was time to go. After a sad and long hugs the kids separated and Yamato took Naruto to his car to start his journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving at the training facility, they went to a warehouse marked 9. "Naruto, this is where you will begin to live and train, along with other candidates."

"Are there a whole bunch of candidates?" asked Naruto.

"No sadly only a few made it through the screening process, but more will arrive in due time." replied Yamato

Yamato took Naruto through the large heavily bolted doors and led them to inside deeper the facility. They stopped in front of what seems to be a living quarter.

When entering they saw that another candidate was already in the room laying on top of the bunk bed.

"Hi names John, nice to meet you." said the candidate, but surprisingly he looked like to be the same age as Naruto which was 7.

"Go on, introduce yourself"

"Hi my name is Naruto, guess your my roommate huh?" asked Naruto. He was OK with the idea of sharing a room. That just means he can make a new friend.

"Well I guess I am. There's still time to go grab some dinner if you are hungry. I can show you where the mess hall is." said John

"Go on Naruto, go grab some food, I need to go discuss some important things with an old friend of mine" Yamato told Naruto.

With that the two boys headed down into the facility to go grab some food before bed. Yamato had a smile on his face. It seems that Naruto is already making future allies.

Walking towards the elevators, Yamato flashed his ID for clearance before entering. On the elevator panel, he pressed number 60. Quickly the elevator started to descend down. Arriving at his destination, he walked up before a heavily guarded door that had two turrets on both sides of the room and 4 heavily armed guards.

After they confirmed who he was, Yamato walked inside to see his friend working on designs for the future Spartans. "Hey Kisuke, I was thinking of a new program." Yamato told him

"What after trying to set up this VERY expensive program already?" asked Kisuke

"Don't worry we already have enough money and we are expanding, so we can cover any cost eventual." Yamato told the man so he would calm down

"OK what's the name of this new project and its purpose?" asked a very interested Kisuke

"For purpose I am still thinking, but for the name I think ODST will suffice for now."

Because of the Spartan program, many new ones will be coming eventually. ODST is just one example.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Halo or Infinite Stratos, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: The Soldier of the Battlefield**

**2230**

The battlefield was a huge mess of machines destroyed and ruined buildings. One lone soldier stood behind cover, checking his surrounding to see if there was any enemy forces left. Seeing as none was left, he sat down to regain his senses, seeing that he was the only one still alive. The scorching heat was not bothering him either. This man was no ordinary soldier; he was one of Priority Black's Newest and deadliest super soldier Black Mirage, born from the Spartan program, which started a another new program code named ODST (orbital drop shock troopers). They were trained to drop in pods up in space and were expected to be ready to engage any threat once they land in any hotspot on earth within 12 hours preparing for the mission. Because of this Priority Black was the most mobile PMC and most requested.

The standard issued gear that all ODST had was a full battle suit (1). The suit had many different parts to it, but the first layer was the Combat Skin, a new and revolutionary piece of equipment. Developed and only assessable to Priority Black personnel, it was designed to take most kinetic force upon any impact on the suit, and then disperse it evenly, to stimulate the feeling of a child punching a training mat. It also offered the operator enhanced speed or strength, whatever the situation required. The Combat Skin (containing Nano fibers) that can repair itself on the users command or if the user were unresponsive, it would repair automatically. This was designed incase the soldier was out of action for a bit, which had helped save the soldiers life more than once. The second layer of protection consisted of 4-inch thick amour plating on the chest, legs, shoulder, arms, and calf. Now the amour plating was made of a special blend of titanium alloy with other unknown metal that Priority Black has created. When testing it, the technicians were surprised to see it withstand a ridiculous amount of force and pressure. It took 20 tank amour-piercing rounds to actually make a dent. Now all vehicles and aircrafts were created using the "wonder metal". The wonder metal was created through mixing titanium alloy and an undiscovered metal from Pluto. The reason the company found it was because of an autonomous space exploration team that was sent to every known planet. On Pluto at its very core, they discovered the wonder metal.

But with such technology, it also came with a price. Since it was revolutionary technology, many company and governments offered their prices but the company didn't budge. This made them a target from legitimate company's and also rouge groups. Such technology like that wouldn't be just used by the good guys now can they?

The next important piece equipment is the ODST standard issued helmet. The helmet was a full face visor, while the armor plating was covering the rest of the head. The face visor had two layers. The outside was like a one way mirror, only the operator can see, while if you look directly into the helmet, it would just be your reflection. The inside of the helmet was state of the art, it had environmental temperature control, which would either cool you off or warm you up. The helmet had a HUD (heads up display) system that was far beyond the IS own version of it. On the top left corner it was a mini map that would highlight enemies red or friends or allies green, which also highlighted important objectives or objects yellow while blue was useable. The range on it was 300 meters. It also has some very expensive optic capabilities. It has built in optic zooming capabilities that can go for 2 miles. For missions that require night element, the helmet has night vision built in. It also carried a highly advanced computer system built in as well.

With Priority Black's expanding branches, one branch ONI (orbital network intelligence) which was created, involved building the companies own satellite and network system. The branch was a success, creating state of the art monitoring system for any location on earth. The IS creator, Tabane herself tried to hack into their system. But she forgot that if you are good, then there's always a person in the world better than you. The head director of ONI, Urahara Kisuke was a lazy, but also smart and talented individual. So every time anyone tries to access their network, Kisuke usually haves fun toying with them while back hacking them. Usually by the time they found out that their cyber attack didn't work, he was already in their system searching their own networks and hard drives before uploading a virus to their computers. The virus itself was more of a humiliation that counterattacks. It just showed a never ending video of cats flushing toilets. Seeing that pop up on all of your computer screens. That had to blow anyone's pride and annoy the hell out of them.

The next pieces of equipment were weapons and gear. All ODST are issued M7S Submachine Gun or nicknamed silent surprise. The reason behind this nickname is because of the built in suppressor that sounds like a rattle when the weapon is fire on full auto. The magazine system works just like a P90'S magazine system. To load the operator has to switch the magazine from the top of the gun, which was a simple process of holding the weapon vertically and letting gravity do its job. After that sliding in a new magazine was easy. Each magazine carries 40 rounds of subsonic hallow point rounds which will shred through even the toughest body amour or light vehicles.

Next was the M6C/SOCOM pistol. The weapon too has a built in suppressor, but from the outside appearance it didn't have one. It also has a built in flashlight and laser function. The size of the weapon was about the same as a Glock. But in the magazine it packs quite a surprise. It carries 30 9mm rounds, but these rounds carry the same stopping power of a 50 caliber round. The penetration power of this little gun can shoot down a helicopter if within range, but can also stop an IS. This kind of ammunition was created by Priority Black, and it is also part of the reason why they are feared among the battle field.

The next weapon was a full tang combat knife for close quarter combat. It had a very sharp blade while it has a small serrated back for cutting rope. The whole thing itself was 8 inches. It was usually secured on the left shoulder on the ODST's amour.

Next was the Battle pack that was standard issued. It was a medium sized metal backpack that carries anything that the situation would. It usually has a small field medical kit, while also containing 4 reserve magazines for the SMG and 2 for the pistol. The backpack also has flash bang grenades and fragmentation ones. It also carried explosives charge packs, along with other useful things whether it was for combat or not.

After gathering his bearings, Mirage looked around the area one more time before deciding on the next course of action.

_"Damn today's not my day huh?"_ wondered the lone ODST. He decided to check in with ONI to check the situation.

"ONI this is Black Mirage, I need some Intel anyone there?" asked the man.

"Copy, Mirage we got you on our scanners. Looks like you got company from the north-west side 2 clicks away from your position. Their coming fast so be ready."

"Thank for the info Mirage out."

Checking the side the enemy was suppose to come from Mirage quickly spotted a convey of 2 tanks in the front, 1 jeep and 2 cargo trucks behind the jeep and 2 more tanks covering the cargo trucks.

"Looks like their escorting someone or something, but exactly what, a high level hotshot or just supplies?"

Using the scanner built in his helmet, he spotted 12 crates of AAM (anti air missile) in the two cargo trucks along crates of ammunition and explosives. Switching to the jeep, he saw a man in a torn baggy officer's uniform. He looked like he was in his thirty's and was enjoying an alcoholic beverage.

"_Looks like my target, along with a few things these guys shouldn't have or try to sell to anyone." _Thought Mirage as the man he saw was in charge of selling fire arms to various terrorist groups or countries. The man's name was Danny Smith aka Goodies, an American soldier that deserted his post after two tours and was wanted ever since as he also stole a truck full of weapons.

Deciding to take care of the tanks first, he pulled out a remote control, taking over a Priority Black drone that was tasked with providing him over watch and fire missions. Taking aim using his helmet as the control screen, he fired 4 small missiles that had laser guided system, one for each tank. The little missiles quickly found their mark, which just turned the tanks into fiery scraps.

Danny Smith was enjoying the ride to agreed meeting spot he settled with to sell some anti air missiles and a few other things to some up and coming terrorist group. But his day went to hell the moment he saw the 2 tanks escorting him turn to burning wreckage. Turning around in his seat, he saw the other 2 tanks tailing his convey meeting the same fate as the other 2 up in front.

"Shit, hey try to drive around this wreckage fast or we are next." shouted Danny

Following his boss's order, the river trying to drive around the tanks before he heard a _dink_ sound and saw that there was a bullet hole through the top of the engine.

"Uh I don't think we can go anywhere boss" said the driver

After the first shot, two more were heard as the cargo trucks have bullet holes in their engine as well. Quickly the drivers and the passengers of the 2 cargo trucks left their vehicle to go and form a protective barrier around their boss's car.

Putting away his pistol, Mirage decided to get up close and personal on the group. Quickly moving towards the group, he turned on the newest cloaking suit made by Priority Black. It worked just like the old one, but even better and it also reflected light better than before to hide Mirages bulky form.

Quickly he sprinted towards their position before they were able to get behind cover. Approaching the first 2 thugs, he pulled out his knife and stabbed into the back of the first combatant before turning around and twisting the others neck. Two down, four more to go.

Hearing a familiar found of cracking, the others turned to see their buddy's dead. Moving in a tighter formation they tried to locate whoever did the killing but found no one. Quiet shots where heard and they were torn up by Mirages SMG.

Seeing that they were dead, Mirage turned his attention to the jeep and walked towards it. After watching his men die within seconds, Goodie tried to tell his driver to give him a gun, but he saw that his driver was dead with a bullet hole through his skull.

"_How did he die without me noticing?" _thought a panicking arms dealer. Trying to grab the handle to the door, it was ripped away from the car, before he met a fist to the face that instantly knocked him out.

Dragging the unconscious arms dealer out of the car, Mirage set the man down against the vehicle before heading towards the cargo trucks. Planting small explosive packs onto the crates, he went back for Goodie, before sprinting out of the blast radius before detonating them.

_A loud BOOOOM _went off followed by a small dust cloud. Seeing that his mission was completed, Mirage called for an extraction.

"ONI this is Mirage, mission completed, requesting immediate pick up."

"Mirage this is ONI, sending a Ghost (1) to your location sit tight and stay safe." replied the operator.

Taking out a small box, which was a locater Mirage tossed it towards a clear makeshift landing pad. Two minutes later after the call, Mirage could see one of Priority Black's aircraft. It was a slim and sleek VTOL (vertical takeoff landing) helicopter. Instead of the usually loud rotor on top of the aircraft, it carried two silent rotary blades on both sides of the helicopter. It has cloaking capabilities for a stealth mission. But inside was underneath the body was a weapons rack that carried the famous 30mm GAU-8 Avenger rotary cannon as its main armament. When rotating it carried and can deploy 12 AGM-65 Maverick air-to-surface missiles. Along with those armaments it also has Hydra Rocket pods. It also carried a jamming device in the interior of the aircraft to prevent enemy from detecting them or trying to send out a warning. It has flight capabilities of operating for 48 hours without refueling. It can also carry a payload of 10,000 pounds.

Now Mirage can understand why this aircraft earned its Ghost nickname. He could tell that any combatant would have a hard time finding it since he could see it easily than normal people. Because of the Spartan program along with his natural eye sight, he could see anything from a long distance with sharp eyes.

"This is Ghost Delta-Bravo, got our guy in sight, preparing for landing"

Slowly it landed on the ground before the side door opened up, to show two other ODST awaiting his arrival. Seeing him, they quickly stepped off the aircraft to assist him. Walking up to him the first one was dressed the same as him, but his amour color was blue while the other was red. On their helmet they had a large smiley face decal covering their visors.

"Hey Mirage, your next assignment is to attend the IS academy" spoke the blue who was female

"Why am I being assigned to go to a female only academy for future IS pilots no less?" questioned Mirage

"The boss wants you to attend and find some potential recruits, while teaching the girls over there how to survive in the wild." Spoke the red ODST which was also female

"Fine let's get this over with already."

"Don't be so grumpy, you get to see young beautiful teenagers Naruto"

"I'm pretty sure that they would look for a young man Asa-chan" Naruto told the red ODST

"Sempai you baka" said the blue ODST

"Why am I a baka Kuro-chan?" Naruto questioned the blue ODST

At this both the Asa and blue ODST sighed, since he was the deadliest of ODST, strongest and brightest, he was also ignorant when it involved women, which was even worst since both red and blue likes him.

Boarding the aircraft, and making sure the prisoner was secure, the Ghost lifted off the ground before heading back to base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

After landing at the base Ghost headed to his room to freshen up and grab some food before leaving for his next assignment. Strolling through the hallways, many people saluted him before continuing to his room, he walked up to a machine that was designed to take off his suit or to quickly put it on him.

Walking up to the machine he walked in, felt the clamps go around his wrist, ankles before the suit kiosk closed up and took apart his amour for him.

After taking off his suit, Naruto was dressed in a simple white shirt, along with black cargo pants, with tan combat boots. Quickly checking himself over, he left for the mess hall.

At the mess hall Naruto got in line and got his meal which was his favorite. One large bowel of miso ramen, along a bottle of roasted seaweed tea. After grabbing his meal, he looked for an empty table until saw the familiar faces of the red and blue ODST duo.

Walking over their table, he sat down between them. When they both looked up to see who it was, both Asa's and Kuro's faces lighted up like Christmas trees_." Damn"_ thought both the girls as Naruto was only wearing a white shirt that didn't hide his muscle tone. While everyone on base was fit, all of the guys were built like bricks. But Naruto had the body of a swimmer and plus some. It was a nice view for all females on the base.

While his friends were busy ogling his body, he took him time observing his female colleges. On his right was Asa would was a tall 5'8 beauty. She had a nice milk chocolate skin, along with mesmerizing golden honey colored eyes that strangely looked like cats. She had her light purple hair in a pony tail on top of the back of her head that strangely had the sides of her hair sticking out like an anime characters hair. Naruto found it attractive on her since she also had the body to pull off the hairstyle. She has a nice and toned boy from the ODST training that she received, but had a light four pack that he found sexy, along with nice and wide hips that had most males staring, which led to the open perverts getting punished. She had a nice double c cup that fitted her form. If he was being honest with himself, he would have loved to have a girlfriend like her. Noticing that Naruto was staring intensely at her, Asa turned away blushing slightly while holding her hands to the sides of her said like a love stuck school girl.

Noticing that Asa turned away, Naruto turned his attention to Kuro, who was too busy staring at him, he studied her. She stood at a normal 5'7 and had short midnight hair. Compared to Asa's hair, Kuro's was a short ponytail. She also had moderate double d chest that bounced during the push up exercises. This of course led to many guys getting the punishment of squatting with 100 pound weights on their shoulder in the cold night. She also had a tone body like Asa's but it didn't have a four pack like her. She too also has nice hips.

Seeing that Naruto was now looking at her, she too turned away and whispered "Sempai" while blushing red as a tomato. Seeing that both his friends doing this, Naruto thought of nothing and continued to eat his meal. Of course everyone saw this little interaction, but said nothing since every also knew the legend of how thick headed the guy was. But it didn't stop many guys sending Naruto heated glares, since Naruto had the attention of the two most beautiful women in the ODST program.

Seeing that Naruto was done with his meal, Asa decided to try and get Naruto's attention

"Hey Naruto, why don't you come to me and Kuro's room and have some fun?" asked a blushing Asa

When everyone heard this, they quietly waited in anticipation for his answer.

"Sorry Asa, Kuro, I can't come over for a pillow fight, I got to get ready for my new assignment tomorrow, thanks for the invite though" with that Naruto picked up his empty tray, put it on top of the bin, and walked back to his room to get some rest.

When everyone heard his reply, they couldn't but aim their pity towards the two women for falling in love with a knuckle head. Asa just banged her head on the table and sighed, while Kuro just shook her head and said "Baka-sempai"

They got up after finishing their meals and headed back to their room and fell asleep, where they knew they can dream of their Naruto.

Walking to his room, Naruto let out a loud yawn before heading to his bed. Passing his desk was a thick folder that contained info on potential candidates that might be interested in joining Priority Black in the future. On the folder was something that was on the news the day after Naruto left for his mission. IS academy's first male pilot Orimura Ichika. Yes even Priority Black was interested in him.

"Hmm I wonder if I can make some good memories at his fancy academy?" thought a tired Naruto, before he turned off the lights and dropped on his bed knocking out instantly.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**HEY GUYS I'M STILL NEW TO THIS SO I WILL HAVE SOME MISTAKES FROM TIME TO TIME**

**THE GHOST (1) IS THE HELICOPTERS FROM CALL OF DUTY: ADVANCED WARFARE SORRY FOR NOT COMING UP WITH ORIGINALS**

**ASA IS BASICALLY YORUICHI FROM BLEACH BUT HAS A SMALLER BUST ( IF YOU CAN BELIEVE THAT) AND HAS THE OPPOSITE NAME MEANING OF YORUICHI**

**ALSO KURO IS LIKE A FEMALE ITACHI JUST YOUNGER **

**THAT'S IT FOR AUTHOR'S NOTES, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER AND TRY TO MAKE FEWER MISTAKES, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER**


	3. A Youthful Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HALO, OR INFINITE STRATOS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

**Authors Note: Hey, long time no update but anyhow, I am completely swamped with classes and I am starting senior year next semester, so more work and less time for updates, but I promise I will update every three weeks or within that time frame anyways enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 3: A Youthful Life**

Waking up instinctively, Naruto opened his eyes and tried to clear the fogginess from them. After clearing his eyes, Naurto looked at the clock hanging above his desk. It was 5:00 am.

Getting out of bed, he grabbed some spare clothes before heading down to the shower area. After a short and warm two-minute shower, he headed towards the mess hall for a quick breakfast.

When he was done eating, he went to his room to pack for the long assignment. Grabbing a few clothes as well as his M6C pistol along with his combat knife, Naruto headed down to the hangar bay.

Walking up to the same Ghost that picked him up from yesterday's mission, he found the pilots waiting on him. Seeing him, they gave him a "Good morning" before heading into the Ghost to prepare it for the journey.

After it was finished warming up, Naruto entered into the Ghost grabbed a seat and dozed off until he reached his destination.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Hey Naruto we made it to Okinawa airport."

"Thanks for the lift" Naruto told the pilots before exiting. Looking around he headed towards the airport before looking for his contact. Looking around, he saw whom he was supposed to meet up.

She had long jet-black hair that cascaded down onto her back. She stood at 5'8 while she looked serious; Naruto could see the warmth that her eyes had. For whom he did not know but he knew that she would take good care of them. She wore a business suit that made her look like an authority figure.

Chifuyu sighed for the third time today. She was supposed to meet a representative from Priority Black that was going to teach the future IS users how to survive in the wilderness if something were to happen. The idea sounded reasonable enough for the most part, and it would not hurt to learn how to survive in the wilderness.

Honestly, she doubted that this class would be productive, since all the girls were busy admiring her, Akane, or chasing after her brother. The IS academy was supposed to be a school where various countries were sending their best to refine their skills and become even better.

Looking around, she spotted who she was in charge of escorting, but could not help but blush faintly since the Priority Black representative was very handsome.

Looking at him, Chifuyu noticed that he was battle tested, since she saw some jagged scars on his arms. His hair was like an untamed golden mess. He had three whiskers like marks on both his chiseled cheeks.

While his clothing was normal, it did not hide the body that he had. He looked like a mix of a boxer and a swimmer. _"Hmm someone trained nicely,"_ thought an appreciative Chifuyu, before getting over it.

She was a representative for Japan back in her younger years, and a world-renowned IS pilot, she is not going to act like the girls back at the academy. After she steeled her nerves, she walked up to him.

"Hello my name is Chifuyu Orimura and I will be the one to escort you and show you around the facility."

Smiling, Naruto gave her a small bow and thanked her, before both left the airport and headed to the taxi Chifuyu hailed before meeting him. After putting his things in the trunk, he sat in the back with Chifuyu before the left the airport for the IS academy.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

**IS Academy **

"Wow this sure is a large place" said a very impressed Naruto taking in all the sights of the IS academy.

"Just wait till you see the inside of the school" Chifuyu told him while studying him from the corner of her eyes. She had to admit, even he was a trained soldier, and anyone would have been surprised at seeing the school.

"_Hmm it's still not as big as the Spartan training facility's," _thought Naruto. While the school as impressive, he has been trained almost all over the world. The facility that Priority Black built was just as large as this school, and the bases had tons of underground levels.

Stopping at the front of the school, Naruto got out and went to the trunk to grab his things, while Chifuyu get out through the opposite door to pay the driver. After doing what both needed to do, Chifuyu beckoned him to follow her.

While going into the school, Naruto looked around to see nothing but women here. It was to be expected, but it felt weird to Naruto not seeing any other male. While following Chifuyu, he did not notice the love struck expressions as the various students and teachers gave him. Everyone thought of the same exact thing while ogling him, school was about to get more interesting.

Still following Chifuyu, they walked down a hallway before stopping in front of a door. It read teachers only. Once entering Naruto gave out his introduction. "Nice you meet you all, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I hope we can get along" said a bowing Naruto

All the teachers including Chifuyu clapped before going back to their work. Walking up to Naruto, Chifuyu told him that since he just came today, he can go around the school and explore before going to the cafeteria and have his dinner there, where she will meet up with him to discuss his living arrangements.

Agreeing with the plan, Naruto decided to go and goof around before it was time for dinner. Watching him walk away, Chifuyu walked to her own desk, before dialing a number.

"Hello, this is Akane Namikaze, may I ask who is this is?"

"Hey, it's Chifuyu sorry for not calling in such a long time"

"Chifuyu it's been such a long time, listen I know I'm supposed to come to the school today, but I wasted to surprise my class with some baked goodies."

Smiling to herself, Chifuyu shook her head; same friend she met at her first IS match, when she was just starting out as a prodigy.

"Don't worry, I'm not calling about that, I just wanted to let you know that someone you been looking for a long time showed up"

Chifuyu heard glass breaking in the background, "Hey Akane is everything alight over there?"

"Uh yea everything is fine, thanks for telling me… I got to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow." with that Akane ended the phone call.

"_Did I do the right thing by telling her?"_ pondered a worried Chifuyu. Deciding that fretting over it will solve nothing, Chifuyu went back on adding girls to Naruto's roster for his class.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

**IS Academy Cafeteria**

Strolling into the cafeteria, Naruto saw that this school really went all out for the representatives sent to the school. The whole room was a light peachy-white color that had some flora design. Looking around he saw that there was three lines that was serving different kinds of meals. Seeing the Japanese menu, he quickly got in line.

While he was waiting, the girls in the room started to talk in hushed voices, wondered whom the handsome person was. Finally grabbing his meal, this consisted of one bowel of rice, a bowel of miso soup, and for the main attraction a hamburger steak. Pretty simple but the meal looked and smelled heavenly. Looking around for a seat, he spotted Chifuyu and decided that he should sit with the person he had the most experience with at the school.

"Mind if I sit here Chifuyu-sensei?" asked Naruto while looking at her meal, which was pretty much, the same as his. Huh, go figure.

"Sure and call me Chifuyu, you're going to be a teacher tomorrow" with that Chifuyu went back to eating, while doing some paperwork.

"Thank you" said Naruto before he went to work on his meal. They both finished their meals ten minutes later.

"Here let me take your tray Chifuyu", Naruto told her since he saw her trying to organize her work.

"Thank you Naruto, it seems we got a gentleman at this school," said a very grateful Chifuyu since she was swamped with the upcoming tests she needed to make.

Slightly blushing at the praise, Naruto just nodded at her before going to return the trays. Following Chifuyu after putting the trays back, he followed her to the teacher and staff side of the school where they lived.

"Since there wasn't a room available, you are going to bunk with me for the week before we can make a room for you" said Chifuyu while looking away embarrassed. Seeing her turn away, Naruto assumed that they did not have enough time to prepare for his arrival.

Smiling Naruto just shook his head before saying "It's alright and I promise that I won't be a bother to you" while bowing after saying what he needed to tell her.

Quickly a smirk started to form on Chifuyu's face before it vanished just as it showed up. She just beckoned him to follow her into her room. Following her inside Naruto looked around the room.

It looked like a room at a hotel; the room had workstation for each person with two beds. The room had a divider in the middle between the beds to give the person their privacy.

Turning around to tell her something, he noticed that she went into the shower before he got a chance. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto went to work unpacking all of his stuff.

While Naruto was busy unpacking, Chifuyu was enjoying her long and hot shower. While scrubbing her head, Chifuyu's mind wandered off to the Priority Black representative. He was strange, she expected him to be a hardened man because of the combat he faces, but he was surprisingly positive and cheerful.

Stepping out of the shower, Chifuyu wrapped a towel around her body before she realized that the towel she usually uses was small. Now since she lived in the room by herself, she did not have to worry about her modesty, but with Naruto living with her now, she suddenly felt shy about walking outside with her towel.

Looking outside, she saw Naruto passed out on his bed, probably tired from today. With one hand griping the towel tightly, she sneaked past Naruto quietly before starting to change.

What she didn't know was that he was a light sleeper, so when she was sneaking past him, so when Naruto cracked one eye open to see what was sneaking past him all he got was an eyeful of Chifuyu in a small hugging towel around her body trying to go past him.

Chifuyu walked around the divider to check on Naruto one more time before going to bed. Looking at him, she saw that he was sleeping, but looking closer at his face, she noticed a blush. Feeling suspicious she called out to him, "Naruto I know you're awake and saw me, stop pretending to sleep or I'll kick your ass" said Chifuyu who was testing her theory.

Knowing that he was caught, Naruto sat up in his bed. Seeing that Naruto woke up, Chifuyu was really mad at the fact Naruto saw her body, granted it was covered, but he still saw it nonetheless.

"Well do you have anything to say for yourself Naruto?" asked Chifuyu who looked like she was ready to unleash hell.

Trying to think his way out of this, Naruto went over his options in his head.

A) I was sleeping but woke up to some noise.

B) I could not help myself since you are so beautiful in my eyes.

C) I am secretly a pervert that can't help myself

D) I was hungry and you smelled so good

Thinking about his option, Naruto could not figure out why option C or D was even one of the options, but he decided to go with A.

"Sorry Chifuyu I was sleeping until I heard something, sorry for looking" said Naruto while making sure to look at her in the eye. Seeing that Naruto wasn't trying to lie his way out and saw that Naruto didn't try to avoid looking at her, she decided to forgive Naruto, but on some conditions.

Nodding her head Chifuyu spoke "Well since you did admit to your crime"

At this Naruto had a large sweat drop on the back of his head" I will let you off with a light punishment."

Thinking over it in her head, Chifuyu decided his punishment for tomorrow. Just thinking about it made her grin. Naruto seeing that grin started to get nervous. He is a trained and battle hardened soldier, but with a women like Chifuyu grinning like that, it would make anyone uneasy.

Satisfied with her idea, Chifuyu went to her side of the room and slept with a smile on her face. However, Naruto on the other hand went to bed, fearing what would happen tomorrow struggled to get any sleep after the incident.

* * *

**Next Morning Cafeteria **

Sighing Naruto went into the cafeteria to grab his breakfast before facing Chifuyu and her punishment. Grabbing his meal, he went down to sit at a table near the entrance of the cafeteria to escape Chifuyu's punishment in case it was too much for him.

Entering the cafeteria Chifuyu found Naruto near the entrance, but was too busy eating to notice her. Smiling to herself, which was a strange sight to people who knew her, she walked over to his table. Sitting down she waited until he noticed her.

Finishing his breakfast, Naruto was about to get up until he noticed Chifuyu who was staring intently at him with cold eyes but a smile along with them, which made him even worry more.

"Why hello there Naruto, trying to run away already now?" asked a smiling Chifuyu.

"Uh no I'm not, I am merely waiting for you?" replied a very nervous Naruto who was starting to form an escape plan in his head.

Plan A) Jumping out the window while hoping his training will keep him alive.

Plan B) Hide under the table and hope she would give up

Chifuyu's strength.

Chifuyu seeing that look, decided to tell him before she ran after him and tied him up and drag him to his class "Well after thinking about what happened last night" at this Chifuyu gave Naruto a cold and hard stare which made him try to sink down into his seat" I finally decided that your punishment should be sparring with the students in four days from now".

Hearing that Naruto was relieved, looks like he doesn't have to do anything dangerous or embarrassing, but what Naruto didn't know was that in four days from now, all the girls at the academy is going to receive a visit from their monthly friend. Poor Naruto he will not know what hit him.

After letting him think about for a bit, Chifuyu decided to tell him his schedule for the day "Since we got that over with, today you will be teaching about six periods. You will teach the seniors in the first two periods, then juniors for the other two classes and so on and so forth."

Thinking about it, Naruto remembered something important that he needed to tell her" Since I will be teaching an outdoor subject, is there an area on the academy that I can use for demonstration?" asked Naruto since he wasn't too sure about going on field trips outside the school just to teach the students a few tricks.

"Don't worry about that little part. Since the school was planning on hiring a teacher to show the students how to survive outdoors, we expanded the school to make room for you." Chifuyu told him since they planed ahead of time.

Handing Naruto a list of students, she patiently waited for him to read over the list before leading to his classroom. Naruto quickly scanned over the list of students for his eyes landed on a name he has not seen in years. _"Haku Yuki prime candidate for Japanese representative title, along with her skills makes her a formidable opponent in official ranking matches"_ thought a very surprised Naruto since he thought she would be a teacher when she grows up. However, finding out that his long time childhood friend is here in the school is going to make things a little bit more checking over the list, he put his tray away before following Chifuyu to the classroom he was assigned.

* * *

**IS Academy Room 212 **

"_It's been such along time since I've seen him. Where are you Naruto Uzumaki, did you forget about our promise to each other after all these years?"_thought a slightly sad Haku. Ever since Naruto was sent on his first mission when he turned 14, she has not heard from his since then. She remembered asking uncle Yamato if she could ever talk with him. However, since Naruto was doing mostly black op missions, he could not really do anything, since contact with him might jeopardize the mission. Haku knew that since she was 15 this year, Naruto was supposed to be currently 17. She could not believe that she missed three of his birthdays and vise verse.

Walking to the door of his class, Naruto went over the lesson plans for the day in his head. Looking at Chifuyu, she told him that she would see him later. Entering the room he went behind the podium, and called the class's attention" Excuse my interruption. I am instructor Naruto Uzumaki welcome to survival class, the reason you are in this class is to learn how to live off the natural resources provided in the wilderness. No matter what terrain I shall teach you to survive any questions?" Naruto asked before continuing any further.

Looking around he saw Haku with a shocked look on her face before it turned to a glare. Ops it seems that he forgot to tell her that he was teaching at the school.

"Yes Uzumaki-sensei will we be required to buy anything for the class?" asked a plain-blacked haired girl.

"In my class, I will require you to buy some things on a list that I will hand out."

While Naruto was busy informing the class, Haku slowly thought about how she was going to confront him. _"Why didn't he tell me? Did uncle know about this and didn't inform me?_ An irritated Haku thought in her head. She decided to wait until school was over to talk to him.

* * *

**After School**

After all, of the students left, Naruto packed up before heading to his room to change before going to town to buy some snacks. Walking out, Naruto nearly smashed into a silent Haku.

Looking at him Haku's face turned to a frown" So when were you going to inform me that you are teaching at the school?" question Haku.

"Sorry, the assignment to teach at this school was really sudden, so I really couldn't do anything. I'm on my way to go to the town, want to come with me to buy some snacks?" asked Naruto.

Seeing that Haku's frown went away, Naruto knew that he needed to buy many gifts for the missed birthdays.

"Sure I'll go with you. Meet me at the school gates?" asked a cheerful Haku. This would be the chance for her to buy some birthday gifts for him.

Nodding at the idea, they both went their separate ways to change and head out.

(20 minutes later)

Waiting at the school gate, Naruto was dressed in a white shirt, with some black cargo pants and combat boots along with the outfit. Looking around, he saw a redhead walk towards him.

She was at 5'7 with long crimson hair going down to her waist but had a long single bang covering most of her left face which had icy blue eyes. She had a business suit like Chifuyu, but it was with red steaks mixed in. She looked like an experienced IS pilot or maybe one of the school's teacher.

"You know, it's been such a long time since I've seen your face… Naruto" announced the woman.

"How you know my name? Did I meet you before somewhere?"

"Yes I'm surprised that you don't recognize your older sister" was the reply he got.

Then it struck him like a ton of bricks, this woman was his sister, from _that_ clan, the one that forgot about his existence.

Naruto's eyes turned cold and hardened, he looked her in the eye" What does the prominent Namikaze clan heiress want with me?"

The question didn't faze Akane, it was like he was worth nothing in her eyes" We been looking for you. Ever since you ran away, mom became a wreck so in order to for her to be herself, you need to be back in the clan but we could never find you. Even with the connection of the clan we couldn't find you." Akane informed him.

Naruto just shook his head" Does not matter, even if you found me. Do you really expect me to come back after the treatment I got?"

Akane let out a sigh, why was he being so difficult "Just come back home, the clan is wiling to find some use for you so you don't need to worry about being kicked out again."

Naruto started to chuckle "I am almost 18 so I don't need to prove to you or the clan anything. I am working currently at this school so any job offer's is going down the drain. Besides, bringing some of the clansmen to try to kidnap me? That won't work out for you so well."

"_Shit, fine if he won't come back peacefully, I'll have to use force,"_ thought Akane before doing a hand motion. Several men came from behind bushes and out of cars. All together, the group consisted of eight. Slowly they walked up to him before making a large circle, surrounding him from all angles.

Akane shook her head in disappointment" I really did not want to do this Naruto, but you leave me no choice. Ruff him up a bit but not too much, he still needs to walk." Nodding at her order, 2 henchmen rushed at him, but as the first one came at Naruto he quickly kicked the leg of thug bringing him down, while he turned around he delivered 3 thick jabs to his partner on the throat, chest, and stomach. The thug went down before Naruto turned to the other person who was trying to recover and sent a roundhouse kick to his head. The kick instantly knocked him out, sending him skidding in front of Akane.

Akane's jaw tightened" Alright everyone fall back, it seems my dear brother picked up some tricks while he was away." With that, the rest of the men picked up their fallen clansmen and went back into the cars.

Naruto gave her a challenging smirk" Maybe next time, you should bring along men who have actual training."

Akane just ignored him and walked over a car before heading in. Just before she left, she gave him one more message" This is not over Naruto, I too work at the school so I will see you often. I will defeat you and drag your body back to the clan." With that, she drove off with two cars following right behind her.

"_No matter who you bring, I am a trained soldier for Priority Black; I will defeat all enemies and complete my mission."_ Thought Naruto before walking back to the front of the school gate. He knew that ONI caught everything from above, so the Namikaze clan will get some backlash if they try again.

Naruto looked up to the skies and waved before hearing footsteps. Looking back down, he saw Haku. Even after all these year's all time ever did for her was to mature her into an elegant looking young woman. She came out dressed in a snow-white sunflower dress with some white shoes.

Haku smiled" Did I kept you waiting? Anything interesting happened?"

Naruto just smiled at her questions" No but I must say you really do look beautiful in that dress Haku" he finished off with a smirk.

When Naruto praised her, she could not help but turn away blushing at his embarrassing compliment. It was true that they were friends, but she remembered the lonely boy that she became friends with, not this handsome young man.

While Haku was in lala land, the taxi that Naruto called while he was changing arrived to pick them up. Lightly griping Haku's shoulder he shook her a little bit until she came back to her senses. Seeing the taxi, she entered first while Naruto followed in after her. Giving the driver the destination, the two best friends fell into a comfortable silence on their way to the town.

* * *

**Center of Town**

Thanking the driver, they both got off. While Naruto was paying the man, Haku started to look around to find any stores that can help her find the perfect gifts for Naruto. Spotting several stores, she quickly memorized where they were, incase she gets the chance to get away from Naruto to buy his gifts in secret.

"Well Haku-chan since we're here, I'm going to go buy some snack and a few other things. Want to come with me or you're going to go do your own thing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to go do my own thing Naruto, but can we meet up in front of that store?" Haku asked while pointing to a store that primarily sold beach clothing. Nodding to the plan, Naruto went to go buy some snacks and a few other things while Haku went to some of the store she memorized in her head.

(With Naruto)

Walking into a convince store, Naruto nodded his head to the cashier before walking into an aisle. Without acknowledging him, the cashier pressed a hidden button underneath the counter. That led to a wall of chips stacked on each other fall back reveling a hidden staircase that led down. Naruto just walked into the hidden area before disappearing into the darkness. The hidden area closed up, as if it never existed in the first place.

Walking in complete darkness for about seven minutes, Naruto saw a lighted room ahead of him. He continued until he walked into the room, which had a large bolted door at the center, with three guards on each side of the door. They weren't humans though, merely robotic guards. He walked up to the door, which had a retina scanner and a card reader. He went through the process and waited until the large door unlocked and let out a loud hiss.

Going through the door, there was a large banner of Priority Black hanging in the center of the room. This was one of their many safe houses that are scattered around the world. Ignoring the decoration, he walked to a large computer system. Inputting his own personal code, he waited until the screen unlocked. All or any information that ONI had was now available to him.

Searching through the computer, he found his squad members. At Priority Black a full fire team is considered their standard. But people from different braches can be mixed into a fire team. But some missions can be soloed. Naruto clicked on the file of the last member of his team. He already knew Asa and Kuro were part of his team. But he got another and final member when he was at the I.S. academy, with that he began to read their record.

"_Kelly no last name was transferred from the Spartan program due an injury. Mission records state that she has at least three years of field work under her belt._ _Last mission in Africa ended with her taking a bullet to the thigh while under fire from hostiles. Hmm seems like I need to test you myself" _Naruto thought before checking to see if he had any missions.

Seeing that only one was marked in his inbox, he checked it.

_Mission: Hostage Rescue_

_Location: Hong Kong_

_Mission Equipment: M7S sub machine gun, M6C/SOCOM pistol, SRS 99D-Series 2 Anti-Material. Standard ODST field suit. _

_Mission Details: The daughter of a U.S. military defense contractor was kidnapped from her school at 3:45 pm on Friday. The kidnappers are demanding the next gen prototype of the Starlight class I.S. which has been the US number one juggernaut. The Starlight has been developed as a final defense incase of other countries attacking US and successfully invading. Mission priority is to save the daughter while bringing the prototype to them. Once the daughter is secured, neutralize all threat before taking back the prototype. Top priority is to bring the daughter and Next Gen with minimal damage. If possible, capture one member of the kidnapping team; find out how the info was leaked, and plug the source._

"Hmm doesn't seem too difficult. Guess I got to call Chifuyu and give her a heads up."

Checking everything on the computer one last time, he logged off and started to head up to buy some snacks and grabs some gifts for Haku before the day ends. Walking outside Naruto headed to a jewelry shop that was run by an undercover Priority Black operative.

"Hey I need a very special necklace, got any?" Naruto asked the man. The man behind the counter nodded and showed Naruto a selection of necklaces ranging from simple ones to the more complex and extravagant ones. Browsing through the box, Naruto picked a simple but mesmerizing necklace; it has a silver chain connecting it to the actual center piece which was a small diamond the size of a child's palm. The diamond was designed to be like a crystal heart which was fine with Naruto.

"Give me the Lovely Ice, and can you engrave the initials 'To H.Y from N.U' on the necklace?"

The man nodded and two minutes later Naruto had a necklace in his possession. Smiling he went to another store, which was a cake shop that was run by a normal civilian.

"Can I get one strawberry shortcake, to go please and can you write on the cake Happy Late Birthday's." asked Naruto, before grabbing some number candles. After buying everything he needed, he checked the clock in the shop to see that it was time to meet up with Haku.

(With Haku)

"_Will he like my surprise? Or maybe I got him the wrong gift, should I go back to see if I can buy something else?"_ all of these thoughts were running through Haku's mind as she waited for Naruto.

Walking to the meeting point, Naruto saw that Haku was deep in her thoughts. Wanting to surprise her, he snuck up behind her before slowly wrapping his arms around her gently.

Feeling a pair of arms wrapping around her, Haku turned around to see Naruto hugging her. "Looks like you were thinking about something, care to share about them?"

Because of their closeness in public, it looked like they were lovers. A large blush slowly started to form on Haku's face before pushing him away. "No I was just thinking about school, anyways it looks like were both done shopping. Ready to head back to the academy Naruto-kun?" at that Naruto looked at her bags and grabbed them for her.

Smiling at his gesture, Haku grabbed a large bag "If you are going to carry all of my stuff, at least let me carry one with you." With that she started to walk dragging Naruto along with her holding the other half of the bag. To bystanders it looked like the two of them were on a date.

(Later I.S. Academy)

Walking in front of the school, Haku turned around to him, "Hey Naruto thanks for taking me out to the town."

"No problem but I have a new mission, I'll be out of the country for a week."

When Haku heard this, her joyful face turned to a sad frown "Why do you have to go, you just got back. Is there no other person for the job?" she questioned him.

Naruto just looked away "Haku sometimes they will need me since I'm your uncles number one operative. I really wish that I can decline, but it's too important and I can't risk the mission since it might involve Japan as well."

Grabbing all of the things they both bought, Naruto walked up to her "Haku I promise you I will come back, so don't worry about me ok?" At this Haku smiled, she knew he was a person of his word and would try anything to keep his promises.

Taking all of the things she bought in town from him, she walked to the school doors but not before telling him something, "I really hope you do come back safe Naruto-kun" with that she left for her room.

Naruto smiled at her retreating form before walking towards the teacher lounge to tell Chifuyu about his next assignment. He found her sitting at her desk while reading a letter.

"Hey Chifuyu I got a mission from the company, so I'll be gone for a week." When Chifuyu heard this she nodded. While he was indeed in charge of the survival classes, he was still working for Priority Black.

"Don't worry; I'll be your substitute for you when you go out on missions."

Thanking Chifuyu, he went to his room to drop off his stuff before preparing to leave for his mission. But as he was walking back to his room, it clicked in his mind that he forgot to present the cake he bought for Haku.

It was now nine o'clock at night. Naruto knew he only had a small window of opportunity, before he left for his mission. Walking through a maze of hallways, he found Haku's room. Turning the knob of the door he found it unlocked. Checking the room no one was in it. Good, all the students should be eating dinner right about now.

Naruto laid the cake on Haku's desk with the gift he bought along with it. He also left a note for her. _"I hope this will give you some peace of mind Haku-chan"_ with that he left for his mission. He knew she would have liked to eat the cake with him, but he had a job to do. Walking through the school gates, he turned back to look at the school one last time before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey long time no up date, but I had a brain fritz for a while. Anyway this is a harem story in case you don't like these kinds of stories. What will happen in the Hong Kong rescue mission? Will the mission go without a hitch or will it be a failed operation? What about Akane? How will her role in his life change, will it change? **

**Any how I will try to update as soon as I can so hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. Peace**


End file.
